finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)/Outras aparições
''Final Fantasy XIV [[Arquivo:Lightning_XIV.jpg|thumb|200px|Lightning em ''Final Fantasy XIV.]] Lightning apareceu em Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn durante o evento Lightning Strikes para comemorar o lançamento de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. O produtor de Final Fantasy XIV, Naoki Yoshida, disse que a sidequest foi feita de acordo com a Saga Lightning, e não era relacionada com o folclore e história de Final Fantasy XIV. As recompensas desse evento eram trajes de Lightning e Snow, assim como um conjunto de armas da trilogia. Desde o Patch 2.1, os personagens jogáveis do sexo feminino podem ter o penteado de Lightning usando o serviço de Aesthetician. File:Lightning XIV 01.jpg|Lightning lutando ao lado de um grupo de jogadores. File:Lightning XIV Renders.jpg|Os trajes de Lightning. File:Lightning Snow XIV.jpg|Os trajes de Snow e Lightning. File:FFXIV Lightning Blazefire Saber.png|O traje de Lightning com Blazefire Saber. Triple Triad Lightning aparece como um cartão lendário (5 estrelas). Ela costumava ser a carta mais poderosa com o número total de 36 (9 A 7 A), antes da Square Enix rapidamente diminuí-la para 27 (9 A 1 A) durante uma manutenção do servidor de emergência um pouco depois da atualização do Gold Saucer. ''Final Fantasy Tactics S thumb Lightning aparece como um personagem recrutável em ''Final Fantasy Tactics S. Seus ataques são Dual Shot e Crimson Blitz, respectivamente, e sua habilidade é Army of One. File:FFTS Lightning Portrait2.png|Retrato de Lightning. File:FFTS Lightning Portrait3.png|Retrato LRFFXIII de Lightning. File:FFTS Lightning Icon.png|Ícone de Lightning. File:FFTS Lightning Icon2.png|Ícone LRFFXIII de Lightning. File:FFTS Lightning Sprite3.png|Sprite LRFFXIII de Lightning. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Lightning aparece em ''Dissidia Final Fantasy como um conjunto de dois ícones de jogador para representar Final Fantasy XIII, embora só possam ser obtidos através de senhas. Tetsuya Nomura e sua equipe inicialmente queriam incluir Lightning em Dissidia Final Fantasy, mas a deixaram de fora para não revelar suas habilidades antes do lançamento de Final Fantasy XIII. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy thumb|200px Lightning é um dos guerreiros chamados por Cosmos para se opor a Chaos, e se destaca como o herói com caráter único que representa ''Final Fantasy XIII. Inicialmente viajando com Tifa, Laguna e Vaan, Lightning é deixada para trás quando ela luta contra Kuja. Pouco depois de um exército de manikins invadir a terra, ela é atacada por Kain. Voltando a Cosmos para dizer o que estava acontecendo, Lightning enfrenta o Warrior of Light, que revela que ele e Kain estão colocando os outros para dormir com o propósito de evitar a queda dos manikins, podendo arriscar que eles não sejam revividos no próximo ciclo de guerra. Lightning rejeita esse plano e leva Kain, Tifa, Laguna, Yuna e Vaan para as Lands of Discord, onde os seis se sacrificam para selar o portal do The Void, o lugar de onde os manikins emergem. O traje alternativo de Lightning a deixa com cabelo branco e um esquema de cores mais suave para combinar com seu conceito de arte de Yoshitaka Amano. O seu segundo traje alternativo lhe dá o uniforme Guardian Corps feminino genérico: uma roupa roupa laranja e marrom. Em seu quarto traje bônus, disponível com a compra de The 3rd Birthday, Lightning se veste como Aya Brea, vestindo calças jeans rasgadas e uma camiseta preta sem mangas. Nomura afirmou que ele, pessoalmente, iria incluir Sazh em uma sequela de Dissidia, e não Lightning, mas seu único pedido para tal jogo seria Kain Highwind de Final Fantasy IV - Kain e Lightning foram os dois primeiros personagens novos confirmados de Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Lightning irá aparecer na próxima versão para arcade de ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy thumb|161px Lightning é uma personagem jogável padrão no ''Theatrhythm. Ela é uma personagem orientado por Speel e Support. Sua Limit Break, Omega Weapon, acrescenta 75 à sua Força e Magia. Estatísticas Estatísticas da versão iOS Habilidades ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call 200px|thumb Lightning retorna como uma personagem jogável, e é um dos poucos personagens que tem uma segunda variação. Sua primeira variação é sua aparição em ''Final Fantasy XIII, vestindo seu traje do Guardian Corps, e é disponível desde o início, enquanto sua segunda versão é sua aparição principal em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, vestindo seu traje Equilibrium, e só pode ser conseguido desde o início com a transferência de dados salvos da segunda demo de Curtain Call. No entanto, se o jogador não a seleciona para seu grupo de quatro, ou não baixa a demo, ela pode ser desbloqueada através do recolhimento de Crystal Shards Red e Green, respectivamente. Ambas as versões são orientadas por Balance. Sua primeira variação de Limit Break, Omega Weapon, a mesma de antes, acrescenta 75 a sua Força e Magia, enquanto sua segunda Limit Break, Army of One, causa dano baseado em sua Força, Agilidade e Resistência. Estatísticas de Lightning Habilidades Estatístivas de Lightning #2 Habilidades ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Lightning apareceu em um evento temático de ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII em Pictlogica Final Fantasy vestindo seu traje Equilibrium. File:PFF FFXIII Lightning Illust.png|Ilustração FFXIII de Lightning, File:PFF LRFFXIII Lightning Illust.png|Ilustração LRFFXIII de Lightning. File:PFF Xmas Lightning Illust.png|Ilustração de Natal de Lightning. File:PFF Lightning3.png|Sprite de Lightning. File:PFF LRFFXIII Lightning.png|Sprite de Lightning Returns. File:PFF Lightning2.png|Sprite de Natal. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Lightning é um aliado e uma ''Legend evocável em Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Ela é retratada em suas roupas de Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Return: Final Fantasy XIII, em um equipamento de Natal relacionado com o evento e em uma roupa de samurai. Ela também foi retratada vestindo os seguintes trajes de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII: Equilibrium, Hidden Justice, Red Mage, Blue Mage, Miqo'te Dress e SOLDIER 1st class. Ela pode ser desbloqueada na versão japonesa através da compra da edição Modge correta. Suas habilidades são Army of One, Crushing Blow, Gestakt Drive, Imperilga, Launch, Lightning Strike, Smite, Thunderfall, Elementa e Flourish of Steel. Suas habilidades EX são Flourish of Steel, Watera, Aeroga Blast, Cross-slash ver. Lightning, Thundaga, Lightning Strike, Magic Slash, Smite e Crushing Blow. Ela foi introduzida pela primeira vez como aliada no evento Winter Holiday Campaign, vestindo um traje de Natal especial. Evoluindo esta versão, o jogador recebe a pedra de invocação de Lightning II, sendo que junto de cada level-up em um número específico, o jogador recebe uma pedra de invocação adicional. A pedra e invocação de Lightning II é obtida convidando um certo número de amigos para jogar Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Ela estava presente como uma aliada durante os eventos coincidentes Final Fantasy Special Event Parts 1 & 2 - Shattered World e Final Fantasy Special Event Parts 1 & 2 - Showdown, onde ela era desbloqueada depois de completar o Sunleth Waterscape. Neste caso, sua overdrive concedeu aos jogadores um aumento maciço em seu ataque. A evoluindo até o nível 99 nesse evento, o jogador ganha sua arma SSR personalisada, Jatayu. Em batalha, Lightning é armada com a Blazefire Saber e usa as habilidades Smite e Flourish of Steel. ;Retratos File:Lightning Brigade Portrait.gif|Ícone de Lightning. File:Lightning Overdrive Brigade.png|Overdrive de Lightning ativada. File:Lightning Sprite Brigade.png|Lightning de FFXIII. File:FFB-Lightning.jpg|Lightning de FFXIII-2. File:Lightning (Santa) Brigade.png|Lightning do evento de Natal. File:Lightning Samurai Brigade.png|Lightning como Samurai. ;Cartas de Habilidade File:FFAB Launch - Lightning R.png|Launch ®. File:FFAB Launch - Lightning R+.png|Launch (R+). File:FFAB Army of One - Lightning SR.png|Army of One (SR). File:FFAB Blaze Rush - Lightning SR.png|Blaze Rush (SR). File:FFAB Blindside - Lightning SR.png|Blindside (SR). File:FFAB Charged Strike - Lightning SR.png|Charged Strike (SR). File:FFAB Crushing Blow - Lightning SR.png|Crushing Blow (SR). File:FFAB Fatal Sweep - Lightning SR.png|Fatal Sweep (SR). File:FFAB Imperilga - Lightning SR.png|Imperilga (SR). File:FFAB Light Slash - Lightning SR.png|Light Slash (SR). File:FFAB Smite - Lightning SR.png|Smite (SR). File:FFAB Windstorm - Lightning SR.png|Windstorm (SR). File:FFAB Army of One - Lightning SR+.png|Army of One (SR+). File:FFAB Blaze Rush - Lightning SR+.png|Blaze Rush (SR+). File:FFAB Blindside - Lightning SR+.png|Blindside (SR+). File:FFAB Charged Strike - Lightning SR+.png|Charged Strike (SR+). File:FFAB Fatal Sweep - Lightning SR+.png|Fatal Sweep (SR+). File:FFAB Imperilga - Lightning SR+.png|Imperilga (SR+). File:FFAB Light Slash - Lightning SR+.png|Light Slash (SR+). File:FFAB Smite - Lightning SR+.png|Smite (SR+). File:FFAB Windstorm - Lightning SR+.png|Windstorm (SR+). File:FFAB Bladestorm - Lightning SSR.png|Bladestorm (SSR). File:FFAB Charged Strike - Lightning SSR.png|Charged Strike (SSR). File:FFAB Elementa - Lightning SSR.png|Elementa (SSR). File:FFAB Fira - Lightning SSR.png|Fira (SSR). File:FFAB Lightning Strike - Lightning SSR.png|Lightning Strike (SSR). File:FFAB Ruinga - Lightning SSR.png|Ruinga (SSR). File:FFAB Seismic Strike - Lightning SSR.png|Seismic Strike (SSR). File:FFAB Smite - Lightning SSR.png|Smite (SSR). File:FFAB Sparkstrike - Lightning SSR.png|Sparkstrike (SSR). File:FFAB Watera - Lightning SSR.png|Watera (SSR). File:FFAB Bladestorm - Lightning SSR+.png|Bladestorm (SSR+). File:FFAB Charged Strike - Lightning SSR+.png|Charged Strike (SSR+). File:FFAB Elementa - Lightning SSR+.png|Elementa (SSR+). File:FFAB Fira - Lightning SSR+.png|Fira (SSR+). File:FFAB Lightning Strike - Lightning SSR+.png|Lightning Strike (SSR+). File:FFAB Ruinga - Lightning SSR+.png|Ruinga (SSR+). File:FFAB Seismic Strike - Lightning SSR+.png|Seismic Strike (SSR+). File:FFAB Smite - Lightning SSR+.png|Smite (SSR+). File:FFAB Sparkstrike - Lightning SSR+.png|Sparkstrike (SSR+). File:FFAB Watera - Lightning SSR+.png|Watera (SSR+). File:FFAB Army of One - Lightning UR.png|Army of One (UR). File:FFAB Arsenal of One+ - Lightning UR.png|Arsenal of One+ (UR). File:FFAB Bladestorm - Lightning UR.png|Bladestorm (UR). File:FFAB Gestalt Drive - Lightning UR.png|Gestalt Drive (UR). File:FFAB Heavy Slash - Lightning UR.png|Heavy Slash (UR). File:FFAB Thunderfall - Lightning UR.png|Thunderfall (UR). File:FFAB Zantetsuken - Lightning UR.png|Zantetsuken (UR). File:FFAB Bladestorm - Lightning UR+.png|Bladestorm (UR+). File:FFAB Heavy Slash - Lightning UR+.png|Heavy Slash (UR+). File:FFAB Stormblade - Lightning UR+.png|Stormblade (UR+). File:FFAB Zantetsuken - Lightning UR+.png|Zantetsuken (UR+). File:FFAB Army of One - Lightning CR.png|Army of One (CR). File:FFAB Smite - Lightning CR.png|Smite (CR). ;Cartas Lendárias File:Lightning Strike Brigade.png|Lightning I (SR). File:Holiday_lightning_brigade.png|Lightning II (SR). File:Thunderfall Brigade.png|Lightning III (SR). File:Flourish of Steel Brigade.png|Lightning IV (SR). File:FFAB Aerora - Lightning Legend SR.png|Aerora (SR). File:FFAB Blindside - Lightning Legend SR.png|Blindside (SR). File:FFAB Buster Ruin - Lightning Legend SR.png|Buster Ruin (SR). File:FFAB Crushing Blow - Lightning Legend SR.png|Crushing Blow (SR). File:FFAB Flamespark - Lightning Legend SR.png|Flamespark (SR). File:FFAB Lightning Strike - Lightning Legend SR.png|Lightning Strike (SR). File:FFAB Thundara - Lightning Legend SR.png|Thundara (SR). File:FFAB Wind Slash - Lightning Legend SR.png|Wind Slash (SR). File:FFAB Windstorm - Lightning Legend SR.png|Windstorm (SR). File:FFAB Aerora - Lightning Legend SR+.png|Aerora (SR+). File:FFAB Blindside - Lightning Legend SR+.png|Blindside (SR+). File:FFAB Buster Ruin - Lightning Legend SR+.png|Buster Ruin (SR+). File:FFAB Crushing Blow - Lightning Legend SR+.png|Crushing Blow (SR+). File:FFAB Flamespark - Lightning Legend SR+.png|Flamespark (SR+). File:FFAB Lightning Strike - Lightning Legend SR+.png|Lightning Strike (SR+). File:FFAB Thundara - Lightning Legend SR+.png|Thundara (SR+). File:FFAB Windstorm - Lightning Legend SR+.png|Windstorm (SR+). File:FFAB Wind Slash - Lightning Legend SR+.png|Wind Slash (SR+). File:FFAB Aquastrike - Lightning Legend SSR.png|Aquastrike (SSR). File:FFAB Bladestorm - Lightning Legend SSR.png|Bladestorm (SSR). File:FFAB Charged Strike - Lightning Legend SSR.png|Charged Strike (SSR). File:FFAB Fira - Lightning Legend SSR.png|Fira (SSR). File:FFAB Flourish of Steel - Lightning Legend SSR.png|Flourish of Steel (SSR). File:FFAB Launch - Lightning Legend SSR.png|Launch (SSR). File:FFAB Lightning Strike - Lightning Legend SSR.png|Lightning Strike (SSR). File:FFAB Magic Slash - Lightning Legend SSR.png|Magic Slash (SSR). File:FFAB Ruinga - Lightning Legend SSR.png|Ruinga (SSR). File:FFAB Seismic Strike - Lightning Legend SSR.png|Seismic Strike (SSR). File:FFAB Slayer - Lightning Legend SSR.png|Slayer (SSR). File:FFAB Smite - Lightning Legend SSR.png|Smite (SSR). File:FFAB Thundaga - Lightning Legend SSR.png|Thundaga (SSR). File:FFAB Thundaga - Lightning Legend SSR 2.png|Thundaga (SSR). File:FFAB Watera - Lightning Legend SSR.png|Watera (SSR). File:FFAB Aquastrike - Lightning Legend SSR+.png|Aquastrike (SSR+). File:FFAB Bladestorm - Lightning Legend SSR+.png|Bladestorm (SSR+). File:FFAB Charged Strike - Lightning Legend SSR+.png|Charged Strike (SSR+). File:FFAB Fira - Lightning Legend SSR+.png|Fira (SSR+). File:FFAB Flourish of Steel - Lightning Legend SSR+.png|Flourish of Steel (SSR+). File:FFAB Launch - Lightning Legend SSR+.png|Launch (SSR+). File:FFAB Lightning Strike - Lightning Legend SSR+.png|Lightning Strike (SSR+). File:FFAB Magic Slash - Lightning Legend SSR+.png|Magic Slash (SSR+). File:FFAB Razor Gale - Lightning Legend SSR+.png|Razor Gale (SSR+). File:FFAB Ruinga - Lightning Legend SSR+.png|Ruinga (SSR+). File:FFAB Seismic Strike - Lightning Legend SSR+.png|Seismic Strike (SSR+). File:FFAB Slayer - Lightning Legend SSR+.png|Slayer (SSR+). File:FFAB Smite - Lightning Legend SSR+.png|Smite (SSR+). File:FFAB Thundaga - Lightning Legend SSR+.png|Thundaga (SSR+). File:FFAB Thundaga - Lightning Legend SSR+ 2.png|Thundaga (SSR+). File:FFAB Watera - Lightning Legend SSR+.png|Watera (SSR+). File:FFAB Army of One - Lightning Legend UR.png|Army of One (UR). File:FFAB Arsenal of One+ - Lightning Legend UR.png|Arsenal of One+ (UR). File:FFAB Blaze Rush - Lightning Legend UR.png|Blaze Rush (UR). File:FFAB Bladestorm - Lightning Legend UR+.png|Bladestorm (UR+). File:FFAB Blaze Rush Legend UR+.png|Blaze Rush (UR+). File:FFAB Elementaga - Lightning Legend UR+.png|Elementaga (UR+). File:FFAB Seismic Strike - Lightning Legend UR+.png|Seismic Strike (UR+). File:FFAB Stormblade - Lightning Legend UR+.png|Stormblade (UR+). File:FFAB Crushing Blow Legend CR.png|Crushing Blow (CR). File:FFAB Heavy Slash - Lightning Legend CR.png|Heavy Slash (CR). File:FFAB Zantetsuken Lightning Legend CR.png|Zantetsuken (CR). ''Final Fantasy Artniks File:D012 Lightning R L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. File:FF12 Lightning SR+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks (2). File:FF13 Lightning R L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks (3). File:LRFF13 Lightning SR+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks (4). Final Fantasy All the Bravest thumb|48px Lightning é uma personagem exclusiva disponível apenas na Premium Character Shop como um DLC aleatório. Ela usa a habilidade Lightning Strike durante a batalha. Sua Blazefire Saber está disponível como um ''drop do Beta Behemoth no mapa Archylte Steppe. Ela dá +4 de ataque as classes Guerreiro, Mago Vermelho, Mago Azul e Onion Kinght e a Firion, Terra, Celes, Zidane, Tidus, Ashe e Lightning. Sua Omega Weapon é obtida através de um drop de Orphan. Ela concede +10 de ataque para às mesmas pessoas e para a Blazefire Saber. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper right|Sprite. Lightning aparece em ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. ;Estatísticas ;Galeria File:FFRK Lightning Strikes JP.png|Banner japonês do evento. File:FFRK Lightning Strikes Event.png|Banner do evento. File:FFRK Lightning sprites.png|Sprites. ''Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Existem várias cartas que apresentam Lightning em ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game: cinco cartas do elemento Trovão, incluindo uma carta promocional da V-Jump, e quatro cartas do elemento Luz, não incluindo um lançamento limitado. As cartas lightning-elemental mostram-na em sua aparência de Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 e também uma arte promocional de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII com seu traje padrão, enquanto as cartas de Luz mostram ela como espadachim, e também em sua armadura de Cavaleiro de Etro. O cartão promocional da V-Jump a apresenta como um cavaleiro. File:LightningSmall-TradingCard.jpg|1-116S. File:Lightning TCG.png|1-117U. File:Lightning-TradingCard2.jpg|2-081R. File:Lightning-TradingCard.jpg|2-102R. File:3-076C Fleeting Flash.jpg|3-076C. File:Lightning XIII-2 TCG.png|5-155R. File:Lightning PR TCG.png|Lançamento promocional de 5-155R. File:Lightning PR.png|PR-027. File:Lightning2 PR TCG.png|PR-060. File:Lightning3 TCG.png|12-192S. File:Odin5 TCG.png|13-139C/1-103R. File:Lightning7 TCG.png|14-123S. File:Lightning & Snow TCG.png|15-110S. ''Final Fantasy Explorers [[Arquivo:FFE_FFXIII_Lightning_cg.png|thumb|150px|Lightning em ''Final Fantasy Explorers.]] Lightning aparece em Final Fantasy Explorers. ''Final Fantasy Portal App Lightning aparece em cartas ''Triple Triad, e também junto de seu Eidolon, Odin. File:FFPA Lightning.jpg|Lightning File:FFPA Lightning 331.jpg|Lightning File:FFPA_TT_266a_Lightning.png|Lightning File:FFPA Odin.png|Lightning com Odin ''World of Final Fantasy [[Arquivo:LightningWoff.PNG|thumb|Lightning em ''World of Final Fantasy.]] Durante a Tokyo Game Show 2015, Lightning apareceu em World of Final Fantasy em seu traje Equilibrium. Aparições Não-''Final Fantasy'' ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Mobile thumb|100px Lightning aparece em ''Itadaki Street Mobile como um oponente rank "A". Ela é o único personagem de Final Fantasy XIII que aparece no jogo. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded thumb|74px Partes do equipamento e ''design de Lightning aparecem como partes de avatar de Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded. As peças disponíveis são seu cabelo, seu uniforme com capa e saia, e suas botas. O jogador pode usá-los em seu avatar como componentes individuais ou combiná-los para se aproximar da aparência inteira de Lightning junto com outras peças genéricas. Todas as peças podem ser equipadas como um conjunto. ''The 3rd Birthday A personagem principal Aya Brea tem vários equipamentos diferentes que ela pode usar. Uma delas é a roupa de Lightning. Assim como qualquer outra roupa para ela no jogo, este equipamento pode ser rasgado quando ela sofre dano. A marca l'Cie de Lightning é mostrada quando uma certa quantidade de dano é feita neste equipamento. Ela pode usar Blazefire Saber no modo arma. ''Square Enix Legend World Em Square Enix Legend World, Lightning faz uma aparição como um cartão. File:Square Enix Legend World - Lightning R+.jpg|Lightning R+. File:Square Enix Legend World - Lightning SR.jpg|Lightning SR. ''Gunslinger Stratos 2'' thumb|100px O traje de Lightning foi lançado em 06 de novembro de 2014. Categoria:Outras aparições dos personagens jogáveis de Final Fantasy XIII Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIV